The present invention relates to automotive communication systems and, more particularly, to communication systems for interfacing automotive diagnostic systems and remote diagnostic, repair and emergency services.
Vehicle diagnostic systems have evolved in many ways to provide detailed information regarding the status of multiple vehicle systems. Such diagnostic systems may also be queried to output different information, as well as be programmed to modify vehicle operational parameters. As the sophistication of vehicle diagnostic systems grows, however, the requirements for supporting equipment can become more specialized, and the operational complexity of the supporting equipment may be beyond the level of ordinary consumers.
The increasing sophistication of vehicle diagnostic systems has also given rise to a variety of communication systems for interfacing the vehicle diagnostic system to wireless networks, for routing vehicle owners to service providers, the internet and elsewhere. Business models for various automatic systems have emerged, based on different commercial approaches for interfacing communication networks to vehicle voice and data systems.
One such contemporary business model is exemplified by the OnStar™ system, operated by General Motors Corporation. The system typically includes a wireless appliance installed in the vehicle, wired to the vehicle diagnostic system. The wireless appliance may include, or be wired to a global position satellite (GPS) system, for generating information respecting the location of the vehicle. OnStar™ system also allows remote operation of certain vehicle systems, e.g. unlocking the doors. The OnStar™ service is typically provided on a subscription basis, with the first year being free of charge with the purchase of qualifying vehicles, i.e. typically higher priced vehicles.
Another wireless vehicle system of note is the LoJack™ system for protecting vehicle theft conditions, and monitoring the location of the vehicle in the event that it is stolen or lost. Like the OnStar™ system, the LoJack™ system utilizes a wireless appliance that incorporates a GPS system, communicates to a dedicated receiver, and charges a subscription fee to maintain and support the data link.
While dedicated communication links such as those utilized in the OnStar™ system and the LoJack™ system, can provide useful diagnostic services and security in relation to a variety of circumstances, such systems suffer from a variety of practical and economic factors that tend to limit their use and customer base.
A common shortcoming of such contemporary systems is that they typically require dedicated hardware, e.g. a wireless appliance mounted to a vehicle, and electrically connected to the vehicle computer. Such hardware is typically installed by a trained installer or by original car manufacturer. Moreover, the hardware relies upon a dedicated wireless communication link to a specific service provider. Consequently, the user may feel captive to a particular diagnostic subscription service. Such systems may be viewed as expensive, of limited functionality, and tend to be standard equipment only in higher priced vehicles.
Given the rapid evolution of cellphones, and the proliferation of multiservice cellular telephone networks, the need for accessing a diagnostic system communications link may be better served by cellphones, and which allow a broader choice of contacts. In relation to conventional prior art systems, it would be desirable to provide a diagnostic communication system that does not require mounting to a vehicle chassis, or need installation by a trained installer. It is desirable to provide a diagnostic communication system that does not require a dedicated communications link, but rather allows a user to connect to a variety of generally available contacts on the cellular network, public telephone network and the internet, without the need for participation in a subscription communication service. It is further desirable to provide a diagnostic communication system that is installable, removable, hand transportable and plug connectable to different vehicles, without the need for trained assistance or service registration. It is desirable to provide a hand transportable diagnostic communication system, that allows for internal storage of vehicle diagnostic information, and transfer of the information, wirelessly and/or manually, to a general purpose computer. Such manual data transport would allow for storage and communication of data to a remote service provider, even when communication via cellular telephone network or local connectivity circuit is unavailable. As described below, the present invention, in different combination embodiments, addresses these and other improvements to contemporary vehicle diagnostic communication systems, and business methods related thereto.